Fruit Loops
by Malina
Summary: Endlich auf Deutsch! SSHG Unschuldige Fruit Loops werden ertränkt, als Snape versucht, seinem Sohn einige lebenspraktische Dinge beizubringen ... Lest es einfach. Übersetzung, abgeschlossen.


**Disclaimer der Autorin**: Nicht meins, und wenn ihr das hier gelesen habt, werdet ihr wissen warum.

**A/N**: Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus für die fluffigen Passagen. Hoffentlich werdet ihr alle den beabsichtigten Humor erkennen und mir eventuelle OOC-Albernheiten verzeihen.

**Ü/N**: Braucht irgendwer eine Aufmunterung nach dem Half-Blood Prince? Hier ist sie. Die Autorin schwamm letztes Jahr für diese kleine Story in einem Meer von Reviews – kein Wunder. Ich liebe diese Geschichte; sie ist so herrlich harmlos und lustig und sie hat meinen Abend gerettet, nachdem ich „Der Pianist" im Fernsehen gesehen hatte und am Boden zerstört war. _Fruit Loops _brachte mich zum Lachen und verscheuchte meine trüben Gedanken, und ehrlich, was will ein Mensch mehr von einer Geschichte erwarten?

Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung. Meine Dankeseule geht an Shoshana, die Beta gelesen hat.

oOoOo

**Fruit Loops **

_Von Michmak_

Übersetzt von Malina

Hermine Granger Snape war mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Sie war eine gewiefte Hexe, gewiefter als die meisten, aber selbst sie musste zugeben, dass sie dieses Problem nicht allein lösen konnte. Sie brauchte Severus. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er sofort zustimmen würde, ihr zu helfen – das tat er nie. Er würde schmollen und knurren und ihr eine Myriade von Ausflüchten auftischen, um ihr weiszumachen, dass sie geeigneter für diesen Job sei als er, aber sie würde am Ende gewinnen. Sie hatte eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache auf ihrer Seite, die er nicht wegreden konnte: Sie hatte keinen Penis.

Und er würde ebenfalls nicht mehr lange einen haben, wenn er seine Hilfe verweigerte. Sie war wirklich am Verzweifeln.

oOoOo

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tun muss, Hermine", knurrte Severus; die Linien in seinem Gesicht vertieften sich noch durch den äußerst finsteren Blick, der sein Gesicht gerade zierte. „Das ist ein Frauenjob!"

„Du bist seit Jahren mit mir verheiratet, dir müsste eigentlich klar sein, dass mich eine Aussage wie ‚das ist ein Frauenjob' todsicher auf die Palme bringt!", erwiderte Hermine scharf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das Konzept der Frauenbefreiung bereits mehrmals erklärt, Severus. Hörst du mir eigentlich nie zu?"

„Was im Namen der Götter hat die Frauenbefreiung damit zu tun, einem Kind beizubringen aufs Töpfchen zu gehen?"

Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an. „Nicht einfach _ein Kind, _Severus – dein Kind. Dein Sohn, um noch genauer zu sein. Dein Sohn, der für dich praktischerweise mit einwandfrei funktionierender Ausstattung geboren wurde. Wenn er ohne geboren worden wäre, hättest du eine Tochter und dieses ganze Gespräch wäre sinnlos. Also, hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

Snape sah sie mürrisch an. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Sie grinste: „Schön, dass du es genau so siehst wie ich. Augustus Snape, komm bitte her!"

Ein kleiner Junge, er mochte kaum drei Jahre alt sein, kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer herbeigerannt. Seine lockigen schwarzen Haare waren in Unordnung und seine Kleidung war mit Katzenhaaren bedeckt. Krummbein folgte ihm in gemächlichem Tempo. „Jaaah, Mama?"

„Weißt du noch, wie wir heute über das große Töpfchen gesprochen haben?", fragte Hermine behutsam und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als sich das kleine Gesicht vor Abscheu verzog. Er sah so sehr wie eine winzige Version seines Vaters aus, wenn er sie böse anschaute – es war wirklich hinreißend.

„Ich will das nich", murmelte er, „ es isso gooß un' guselich. Ich hab Angst, ich fall da rein un' dann wer' ich weggespült!"

„Aber du musst anfangen es zu benutzen, mein Schatz. Du bist jetzt ein großer Junge, zu groß für Windeln. Und es ist überhaupt nicht gruselig. Vor allem nicht, wenn du im Stehen pinkeln kannst. Ich weiß, ich habe heute schon mal versucht, es dir zu erklären, und es hat nicht so gut geklappt, aber Papa hat gesagt, dass er es dir zeigt."

Snape schnaubte; Augustus drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und sah ihn an, grenzenloses Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Papa geht auf Töppchen?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Jeder geht aufs Töpfchen, Augustus. Es gehört zur Natur des Menschen. Und wenn du Papa zuhörst und genau machst, was er dir sagt, kannst du Onkel Harry erzählen, was für ein großer Junge du bist, wenn er uns morgen besucht."

Augustus dachte ernsthaft über alles nach, bevor er zu seinem Vater hinüberging und seine Hand nahm. „Bin fertich."

Mit einem Knurren stand Snape auf und warf Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu, während Augustus versuchte ihn ins Badezimmer zu ziehen. „Du lässt mich das hier wirklich tun?"

„Unbedingt", erwiderte Hermine. „Vergiss die Fruit Loops nicht."

Snape streckte seine Hand aus und nahm die kleine Plastikschüssel mit dem gezuckerten Muggel-Getreide, mit denen seine Frau meinte ihr Kind füttern zu müssen. „Was mache ich noch mal mit denen?"

„Wirf eine Handvoll davon in die Toilettenschüssel und sag Augustus, dass er versuchen soll sie zu versenken. Wenn er denkt, dass es ein Spiel ist, gibt er sich vielleicht mehr Mühe."

„Gut", erwiderte Snape; sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck resignierten Leidens an.

„Wage es nicht an der Tür zu lauschen, Frau!"

„Natürlich, Severus, ich würde nicht im Traum dran denken!"

oOoOo

Hermine drückte vorsichtig ihr Ohr an die Tür zum Badezimmer und murmelte ein gedämpftes _Amplifius. _Severus würde erbost sein, falls er sie erwischen würde.

„Nun, Augustus", hörte sie ihren Mann beginnen, „ich werde diese Fruit Loops in die Toilettenschüssel werfen, und du wirst versuchen sie zu versenken, während du urinierst."

Sie stellte sich den leeren Gesichtsausdruck vor, mit dem ihr Sohn jetzt seinen Vater anstarrte, und kicherte, als Snape murmelte: „Ähm ... während du pinkelst. Verstanden?"

„Jaaah, Papa", antwortete der kleine Junge eifrig.

„Okay, also los geht's." Lange Pause. „Ähm ... Sohn ... versuch sie zu versenken."

„Ich weiß nich, wie du meins', Papa. Wie kann ich sie senggen?"

Snape grunzte. Hermine versuchte nicht laut loszulachen.

„Also, siehst du, du musst deinen Penis in die Hand nehmen und zielen und ... spritzen. Verstanden?"

„Nee."

„Weißt du, wenn du pinkelst, zielst du auf das Getreide. Wenn du die Fruit Loops triffst, versenkst du sie. Es ist ... ähm ... es ist ein Spiel!"

Snape klang allmählich ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Ich versteh das immer no' nich. Kannshu mir das zeigen, Papa?"

„Du möchtest, dass ich es dir zeige?", schaffte Snape zu stottern. „Also, ähm – ich weiß nicht."

„Du meins', du ganns' aunich auf Töppchen gehn? Has' du auch Angst, dass du reinfallst?"

„Nein. Ich meine, ah ... Sohn ... Ich weiß, wie man das macht, aber ich denke, ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl dabei, dir zu zeigen, wie es geht."

„Warum?"

„Nun, weil ... es ist nichts, worüber Männer gern reden."

„Aber ich bin gein Mann. Ich bin ein gleiner Junge."

„Ja, das bist du", erwiderte Snape. Hermine hatte fast das Bild vor Augen, wie er angesichts dieser bestechenden Logik mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. „Also gut. Gib mir eine Minute."

„Oh, Papa. Das sin' viele Nöpfe. Warum has' du nich ein' Reiwaluss an der Hose wie ich?"

„Ich verabscheue Reißverschlüsse", murmelte Snape zurück.

„Und wo is deine Unnerwäsche?"

„Unterwäsche verabscheue ich noch mehr!", erwiderte Snape. „Jetzt hör auf Fragen zu stellen und pass auf."

„Okay Papa", sagte Augustus liebenswürdig. „Verseng ssuerst den rosanen."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich ihre Lippe wegkauen würde in dem Bemühen, nicht laut loszulachen wie eine Hyäne. Sie konnte hören, wie auf der anderen Seite der Tür ihr Mann seine Blase nach und nach entleerte und wie Augustus aufgeregt quiekte – „huh, Papa! Du has' sswei auf eima' gesengt!"

Schließlich, nach einigen Minuten Stille, hörte sie ihren Mann fragen: „So. Nun, meinst du, dass du das kannst?"

„Ja, gann ich", stimmte Augustus eifrig zu. „Es sieh' lussich aus!"

„Gut. Lass mich noch ein paar Fruit Loops hineinwerfen, und fertig? Los!"

Einige Sekunden angespannte Stille, und dann hörte sie ihren Mann schockiert murmeln: „Nein, Augustus, nein. BENUTZ DEINEN EIGENEN!"

Hermine gab es auf. Keuchend vor Vergnügen stolperte sie aus dem Flur und schaffte es kaum aufs Sofa, bevor die Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

Ihr Lachen steigerte sich noch, als Severus und Augustus ein paar Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kamen. Der kleine Junge sah entschieden stolz auf sich aus, und Severus sah aus, als wolle er sie töten.

„Mama, Mama, rade ma'? Ich hab es gemach'! UN' ich hab mein' eigene Penis benusst! Aber Papa hat mehr verseng als ich. Ich glaub, es is', weil er gooßer is' als ich und er kann besser ssielen."

„Das ist wunderbar, mein Schatz, ich bin so stolz auf dich!", schaffte Hermine zu keuchen. „Wenn du dich jetzt daran erinnerst, wie es geht, in die Toilette zu pinkeln, können wir bald die Windeln weglassen. Das mit dem Kacki machen bekommst du schon so gut hin, da dauert das andere auch nicht mehr lange!"

„Ich bin toll!", klatschte Augustus. „Gann ich jetz' gehn un' mit Gummbein spielen?"

„Unbedingt", stimmte Hermine zu, „bleib einfach da, wo ich dich hören kann."

„Okay, Mama", brüllte der Junge, während er aus dem Raum rannte. „Dangge, Papa!", rief er über seine Schulter.

Snape stöhnte und versank in seinem Sessel; er warf Hermine einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest nicht lauschen."

Hermine wieherte. „Und das hast du mir geglaubt? Wirklich, Severus ..."

„Das ist keine Erfahrung, die ich meinem Leben wiederholen möchte", schauderte es ihn. „Wie konntest du mir das bloß zumuten ..."

„Und wie hätte ich es ihm zeigen sollen, hm?", erwiderte sie spitzbübisch. „Ich dachte, dir gefällt die Tatsache, dass ich keine männlichen Genitalien habe. Vielleicht lag ich da falsch."

Ihr Mann starrte sie finster an. „Lästige Göre. Warum habe ich dich noch mal geheiratet?"

„Weil du meinen scharfen Verstand liebst", antwortete Hermine, während sie auf ihre Füße kam und zu ihrem Mann herüberrutschte, sich auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ und die Arme um seinen Hals legte, „und weil ich schön bin, und weil du die Dinge liebst, die ich mit meiner Zunge machen kann."

„Ähm ... stimmt." Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich unter ihrem festen Druck entspannte. „Ich liebe in der Tat deine Zunge", schnurrte er, „neben anderen Dingen. Und ich bin ganz froh, dass dir die besagten männlichen Genitalien fehlen. Das könnte ziemlich lästig sein."

„Oh, sehr", stimmte Hermine atemlos zu, während sein Mund sich auf ihren Hals senkte und er sie direkt über ihrem Schlüsselbein biss. „Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast, Severus. Du weißt, wie sehr Augustus es sich wünscht, genau wie du zu sein."

„Der Himmel bewahre", erwiderte Snape und erschauderte dramatisch. „Aber das nächste Baby wird besser ein Mädchen. Ich weigere mich, einem weiteren unserer Kinder zu zeigen, wie man Fruit Loops versenkt."

ENDE

**A/N**: Okay, total OOC und kompletter Fluff. Aber ich musste etwas schreiben, was mich zum Lachen brachte, und das hier hat funktioniert. Falls sich irgendwer wundert, diese in eine Geschichte gebrachte Version von Ereignissen ist wirklich passiert, aber statt Snape war es mein Mann, der versuchte, Fruit Loops mit unserem Sohn zu versenken. Er hat mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich an der Badezimmertür gelauscht habe.

**Ü/N**: Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch so gut unterhalten wie ich. Ihr ahnt es sicher: Eure Reviews sind willkommen! Ich werde sie bei Gelegenheit übersetzen und an Michmak weiterleiten. Das Original findet ihr übrigens unter www . fanfiction . net / s / 2082169 / 1 / (ohne Leerzeichen natürlich).

... So, und und für die, die es interessiert: Jetzt schreibe ich an _Offenbarungen_ weiter und an _Unvollkommenheit _auch, versprochen. :P


End file.
